Forum:Rounded Avatars
Just noticed, but someone secretly rounded the avatars on LEGO wiki.. Since when do we start going around a community consensus first and doing this stuff? Just to make it short, it's annoying some of us (the rounded avatars), and I would like to petition for it to be removed. Support * Yes. 19:49, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * Remove they look wierd and i dont like them. * - CJC 19:52, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * They do look a bit strange. Sorry. 20:21, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * Border radii are so frickin' overused. Get rid of them on the site nav and the sidebar, too. FB100Z • talk • 23:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * Not a fan. -- 23:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * Weirdly, it makes it look like my avatar is being attacked by worms.... * Per others. - 15:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) * The only part I dislike it the one on the link to my profile. Drewlzoo(talk) (blogs) Oppose Neutral * I don't see a difference :P 19:51, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *:I am just trying to make a simple point - since when do admins go behind our backs and add stuff without a community consensus? 19:53, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *::I don't support that, but I thought this was about avatars. 19:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *I don't see any difference - can you link me to where this was done? Also, do we really need consensus for everything? If there is an issue with a change go ahead and bring it up, but I don't think it's practical to have a week discussion on adding "a" to an article, etc. 19:54, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ** That is why I did it without concesus. Thoug as I've said below, it was meant to be a smaller change. *I too am not seeing any noticeable differences. - 20:02, February 4, 2012 (UTC) *It seems that it only appears on internet explorer. **It doesn't, because it shows on my firefox. It happens, for example, at the top of the page where it says your username. - CJC 20:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) **It should work in modern versions of IE, Firefox, and Webkit browsers (Chrome and Safari). And they look like crap. Seriously, do we have to round every single damn corner on the page? FB100Z • talk • 23:38, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ** ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ * 23:32, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Comments Out of mild curiosity, who did this? * This user. 22:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) * It was originally only meant for the chat module avatars, like this. I didn't realise it would make all avatars rounded. If you want to know why Basically, I saw someone (not me) who rounded the search bar. I thought this looked a bit strange with the rest of the rail modules not rounded. I thought about opening a forum, I even started writing one, but then thought it was such a trivial matter, that it didn't really need a forum. I then did the avatar thing, because I thought I was doing was such a tiny thing. But if most of us don't like it, please get rid of it. * I don't mind the chat module avatars and side bar modules being rounded. I just can't stand the avatar on the top right being rounded. On another note, I also carry out changes that aren't agreed upon by the community. Hence making me just as bad in this scenario. I propose that a page be made in the Brickipedia namespace where anyone who carries out changes to the CSS and/or JS is to state it. Whether it be something that has been added, removed, changed or fixed. That way we will know why things have changed. 16:24, February 5, 2012 (UTC) *:: Great idea. *:: That's what edit summaries are for. 04:31, February 6, 2012 (UTC) *:::Good point Ajr. 04:37, February 6, 2012 (UTC) *::::Problem is that few people will spend their time looking through edit summaries to find out what had been changed (or at least I generally don't). 07:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) *:::::Lets just use the talk page. * I've changed it to only the chat rail module. ** Please, can you just remove all of them? That is, those on the navigation, sidebar, chat rail avatars, etc. I know they're cool and stuff, but they're also unnecessary and distracting. Law of web design: less is more. FB100Z • talk • 01:10, February 9, 2012 (UTC) *** I personally like them, but if (as a whole) we don't, I'll happily get rid of them. . Request for Closure Seems to have run it's course in my view, It's a Wrap.-- 23:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Nah, we still need input for the avvies on the chat rail.